super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Stages
¤ = Stage that can host an 8-player Brawl! (/---) = Crate & Barrel type Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Freedom2017) Main Page 'List of stages' Aemobic_Sea.png| Aemobic Sea (Alien Planet) (/Futuristic) African_Plains.jpg| African Plains (/Normal)¤ Archylte_Steppe.png| Archylte Steppe (Final Fantasy XIII) (/Normal)¤ Arkham_Asylum.jpg| Arkham Asylum (Batman: Arkham Asylum) (/Normal) Avengers_Mansion.png| Avengers Mansion (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) (/Normal)¤ Castle_of_Friendship.png| Castle of Friendship (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (/Party)¤ City_in_Chaos.jpg| City in Chaos (Street Fighter V) (/Normal) Civil_War_Airport.jpg| Civil War Airport (Captain America: Civil War) (/Futuristic)¤ Curropted_Sea_Mauville.png| Curropted Sea Mauville (Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Extreme Randomizer Nuzlocke) (/Normal) Dream_Island.jpg| Dream Island (Battle for Dream Island) (/Party)¤ Enterprise.jpg| Enterprise (Star Trek: The Next Generation) (/Futuristic)¤ Epic_Sax_Guy_Stage_Revamped.jpg| Epic Sax Stage (Super Smash Bros. Lawl) (/Futuristic)¤ Garden_Centrer.jpg| Garden Center (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare) (/Normal)¤ Gessen_Academy_Garden.png| Gessen Academy Garden (Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus) (/Normal) Gluttony.png| Gluttony (Dante's Inferno) (/Normal) Grimoire_Heart_Airship.jpg| Grimoire Heart Airship (Fairy Tail) (/Party) Happy_Diner.jpg| Happy Diner (Happy Days) (/Normal) Haunted_Mines.png| Haunted Mines (Heroes of the Storm) (/Party)¤ Hogwarts_Express.jpg| Hogwarts Express (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) (/Normal) Hoth_War-Zone2.jpg| Hoth War-Zone (Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back) (/Futuristic) Magicant.jpg| Magicant (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS) (/Party) Mount_olympus_by_pakpolaris-d34bwrm.png| Mikaboshi Mountain Citadel (Harmonica's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure) (/Normal)¤ Morioh.jpg| Morioh (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) (/Normal)¤ Mushroom_Kingdom_II.png| Mushroom Kingdom II (Super Smash Bros. Melee) (/Normal) NBA_London_Court.jpg| NBA London Court (National Basketball Association) (/Normal) Omashu.png| Omashu (Avatar: The Last Airbender) (/Normal)¤ Mmd_digimon_adventures_overdell_cemetery_by_renzo_senpai-d8qt5bf.png| Overdell Cemetary (Digimon Adventure 01) (/Normal)¤ Peggle.jpg| Peggle (Peggle Deluxe) (/Party) Planet_Namek.jpg| Planet Namek (Dragon Ball Z) (/Futuristic)¤ Rebel_Army_Boot_Camp2.png| Rebel Army Boot Camp (Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II) (/Futuristic) Shiganshina_District.png| Shiganshina District (Attack on Titan) (/Normal)¤ Shinonome_Lab.jpg| Shinonome Lab (Nichijou: My Ordinary Life) (/Normal) Shrek's_Swamp.jpg| Shrek's Swamp (Shrek) (/Party)¤ Skapokon's_Nova_Altar.png| Skapokon's Nova Altar (Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017) (/Normal)¤ Springfield_Nuclear_Power_Plant.png| Springfield Nuclear Power Plant (The Simpsons) (/Normal)¤ Steamboat_Willie.png| Steamboat Willie (Steamboat Willie) (/Normal) Super_Smash_Ferox_Pillar.png| Super Smash Ferox Pillar (Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017) (/Normal)¤ Sveriges_Uppfuckade_Riksdag.png| Sveriges Uppfuckade Riksdag (En Dag i Livet) (/Party) Technodrome_in_Dimension_X.jpg| Technodrome in Dimension X (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up) (/Futuristic)¤ The_Black_Island.png| The Black Island (The Black Island) (/Normal) The_Great_Wall_of_China.jpg| The Great Wall of China (The King of Fighters XIV) (/Normal)¤ Tokyo.png| Tokyo (Godzilla: Unleashed) (/Futuristic)¤ Torture_Chamber.jpg| Torture Chamber (Castlevania Judgement) (/Normal) WarioWare,_Inc..jpg| WarioWare, Inc. (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) (/Party) Winter_Village.jpg| Winter Village (/Normal) Wily_Castle.png| Wily Castle (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) (/Futuristic) World_Bowser.jpg| World Bowser (Super Mario 3D World) (/Party)¤ Wrestlemania_33.jpg| WrestleMania 33 (World Wrestling Entertainment) (/Normal)¤ Yoshi's_Island.png| Yoshi's Island (Super Smash Bros.) (/Party) Zepp.png| Zepp (Guilty Gear XX) (/Futuristic) 'Unlock Criteria' 'Kruel KO's' Kruel KO's first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Lawl and are quite similar to the stage fatalities in the Mortal kombat-games. In that the characters that are controlled by humans, can use parts of the stage to finish of an opponent for good. Three requirements needs to be fulfilled for a Kruel KO to occur: # Your opponent must be at his/her last stock with at least 120% on the damage counter (be sure you've terminated the other opponents with extreme prejudice). # You must KO him/her horizontally, upwards, or downwards depending on the stage's terrain. # Your damage counter must be under 120 %. LIST OF KRUEL KO'S 'MY MUSIC!!' 'Stage Music' Each one of the stages that are playable outside of Classic Mode will have a list of songs attached to it. These songs can be chosen and have their chance of playing adjusted through the "My Music!-option" similar to Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. The amount of songs that a stage will have is different, so far twentyfive stages have twelve songs, eight stages have ten songs, ten has fourteen songs and seven stages have twenty songs. The player is also able to change the music that plays on the menus, just like in Brawl and Smash Wii U. 'Amoebic Sea' # (Chiptune) Alien world HD - NU Music # Main Theme/Intro Song - Walking with Beasts # Rebel Heart - The Corrs # Minstrel Boy - The Corrs # History of the World - Alien vs. Predator # Dark World - Alien vs. Predator # Pandora - Avatar # How Will You Create the Universe/ A Universe in Your Hands - Spore # Creature Beach - Spore Creatures # Shuma-Gorath's Theme - Marvel Super Heroes # Stowaways (Uncharted) - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale # Time - Hans Zimmer 'African Plains' # Circle of Life - The Lion King # Hakuna Matata - The Lion King # Be Prepared - The Lion King # George of the Jungle Opening Theme - George of the Jungle (1997) # Grassland Groove - Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze # Scorch 'N' Torch - Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze # Jungle Level Tribal Style - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Small Airfield - Street Fighter IV # Theme of Elena - Ultra Street Fighter IV # Donkey Kong's Theme - Mario Strikes Charged Football # The Lions Sleep Tonight - The Tokens # Whenever, wherever - Shakira 'Archylte Steppe' # Archylte Steppe - Final Fantasy XIII # The Sunleth Waterscape - Final Fantasy XIII # Pulse de Chocobo - Final Fantasy XIII # Blinded by Light - Final Fantasy XIII # Saber's Edge - Final Fantasy XIII # Snow's Theme - Final Fantasy XIII # Battle on the Big Bridge - Final Fantasy XIII-2 # Terra's Theme - Final Fantasy VI # Searching For Friends - Final Fantasy VI # Devil's Landing (Thunder's Theme) - Killer Instinct (2013) # Eagle's Theme - Killer Instinct (2013) # Gaur Plains - Xenoblade Chronicles 'Arkham Asylum' # Ride or Die - TheUnder # Arkham Asylum (Mess Hall) - Injustice: Gods Among Us # Gotham City (Alley) - Injustice: Gods Among Us # Betrayal, Revenge and Murder - Injustice: Gods Among Us # Arkham Asylum (Front Gates) - Injustice 2 # Gorilla City - Injustice 2 # Main Theme - Batman: Arkham Asylum # The Dark Knight - Batman: Arkham Asylum # Scarecrow - Batman: Arkham Asylum # Who's Your Daddy - Lordi 'Avengers Mansion' # Fight As One - Downstait # Full Opening Theme (Spectacular Spiderman) - The Spectacular Spiderman # Ultimate Spider-Man Theme - Ultimate Spider-Man # Main Theme/Ending Credits Theme - Guardians of the Galaxy (The Telltale Series) # Main Theme (Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2) - Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 # Spider-Man Theme Song - Spider-Man (Playstation) # Daily Bugle - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds # Danger Room - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds # Theme of War Machine - Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes # Title Screen - Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite 'Castle of Friendship' # My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Intro (YnoP3d Remix 2)) - YnoP3d # Twilight Sparkle's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Applejack's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Fluttershy's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Pinkie Pie's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Rainbow Dash's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Rarity's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Derpy's Theme (Fighting is Magic) - Schnookums the Smol Bean # Crystal Fair - SimGretina # Hearts as Strong as Horses - SimGretina # The Pony I Wanna Be - SimGretina # Let the Rainbow Remind You - OfficialPonytronic # Discord 2015 - Odyssey Eurobeat # Call Upon The Seaponies - Odyssey Eurobeat # Poniko's Theme (Japan Ponycon) - MandoPony # Wild Fire - MandoPony & Silva Hound # Hooves Up High - Silva Hound ft. Rina-chan # Winter Wrap Up (Metalized) - Bronyfied # Apples To The Core (Orchestral) - SereneMelody # At The Gala (Colt) - Канал пользователя MagicalShift 'City in Chaos' # City in Chaos - Street Fighter V # Union Station - Street Fighter V # Skies of Honor - Street Fighter V # Ken's Theme - Street Fighter V # Balrog's Theme - Street Fighter V # Urien's Theme - Street Fighter V # Ed's Theme - Street Fighter V # Abigail's Theme - Street Fighter V # The Pitstop 109 - Ultra Street Fighter IV # Poison's Theme - Ultra Street Fighter IV # Rolento's - Ultra Street Fighter IV # Skyscraper Under Construction - Super Street Fighter IV # Street Fighter IV Theme - Exile # Mad Gear Hideout (Round 2) - Street Fighter X Tekken # Blast Furnace (Round 1) - Street Fighter X Tekken # Street Fighter Rival Theme 2 - Street Fighter X Tekken # Mega Man's Theme - Street Fighter X Tekken # Violent Ken's Theme - Ultra Street Fighter 2 # Cammy's Theme - Ultra Street Fighter 2 # Jazzy NYC'99 - Street Fighter III: Third Strike Online Edition 'Civil War Airport' # Divided We Fall - Captain America: Civil War # The Avengers (Epic Orchestral Cover) - parademics # Captain America's Theme - Captain America: The Winter Soldier # Iron Man 3 (Main Theme) - Iron Man 3 # Marvel's Ant-Man: Official Theme - Ant-Man # Thor: Ragnarok (Main Theme) - Thor: Ragnarok # The Master of the Mystic End Credits (Audio Only) - Dr. Strange # Guardians of the Galaxy Main Theme - Guardians of the Galaxy # Come And Get Your Love - Redbone # Hooked on a Feeling - Blue Swede # Iron Man - Black Sabbath # Winter Soldier Theme - Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite # Venom Theme - Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite # S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds 'Curropted Sea Mauville' # Sea Mauville - Pokémon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire # Route 104 - Pokémon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire # Sky Pillar - Pokémon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire # Mt. Chimney - Pokémon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire # Battle! Elite Four - Pokémon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire # Battle! Champion - Pokémon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire # Battle! Rayquaza - Pokémon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire # Battle! Zinnia - Pokémon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire # Soaring the Sky at Night - Pokemon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire # Ultra Necrozma Battle - Pokémon UltraSun & UltraMoon # Champion T. Hau Battle - Pokémon UltraSun & UltraMoon # Team Flare Boss Lysandre Battle - Pokémon UltraSun & UltraMoon # Champion Iris Theme - Pokémon: Black 2 & White 2 # Mirror B Battle Theme - Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness # Boss Theme 2 - The Legend of Dragoon # Mega Charizard X Theme - Pokémon The Origins # The Slowpoke Song (English) - The Official Pokémon Channel # Sky Tower (Remix) - BlackThunderbolt2971 # Temporal Tower (Remix) - QizionStudio # Primal Dialga Battle (2:nd Remix) - PokeRemixStudio 'Dream Island' # Cake At Stake Cover v2.0 - ClumpsyCaterpillar # New Friendly - Kevin MacLeod # Rocket - Kevin MacLeod # Itty Bitty 8-Bit - Kevin MacLeod # Who Likes to Party - Kevin MacLeod # Stringed Disco - Kevin MacLeod # Happy Bee - Kevin MacLeod # Cut and Dry - Kevin MacLeod # EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP - TomSka # Beep Beep I'm a Sheep (feat. TomSka & BlackGryph0n) - LilDeuceDeuce # Dumb Ways to Die - DumbWays2Die # It Burns Burns Burns - Loco Loco 'Enterprise' # Star Trek Original Theme - Star Trek (2009) # Star Trek Epic Symphony - Sam Dillard # Deep Space Nine (DS9) theme - City of Prague Philharmonic # Main Title - Star Trek First Contact # Klingon Battle - Star Trek The Motion Picture # Delta Rising - Star Trek Online # Romulan Battle Suite - Star Trek Online # The Borg Invasion Suite - Star Trek Online # Q's Winter Wonderland - Star Trek Online # Jean Luc Picard Song - Dark Materia # Epic Star Trek Remix - Isaac Vail Music # Tunnel Theme (X-Scape) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U 'Epic Sax Stage' # Gangnam Style vs. Epic Sax Guy (Mash-up) - RealtremilCH2 # Never Gonna Wake You Up (NilsOfficial Mashup) - nilsofficial # PSY GENTLEMEN REMIX (DJ pro2) - Mr. Brackets # Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (Daft Punk (Sim Gretina Remix)) - Sim Gretina # Doin' It Right (Daft Punk (Sim Gretina Remix)) - Sim Gretina # Collecting Cookies - The Living Tombstone and Mic the Microphone # Medley of Windows XP - Stickheadz32 # Steve Jobs vs. Bill Gates INSTRUMENTAL (Clean) - Epic Rap Battle Of History # N64 Skyscraper (Pinkie and Maud Remix) - KingSpartaX37 # Dragostea Din Tei - O-Zone # Running in the 90's (MAX COVERI) - PRITEZZA # Oh Mama - Lilli & Sussie # Jimmy Dean - Troll # The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny - Lemon Demon # Toad's Theme - Mario Strikes Charged Football # Title Theme - NES Remix # Big Blue - Mario Kart 8 # Guile's Theme - Super Street Fighter II Turbo # Arashi no Saxophone 2 - The King of Fighters XIII # The Way You Move - Killer Instinct 'Garden Center' # Main Theme - Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare # Loon Skirmish - Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare # Ice Ice Yeti - Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare # The Gargantuar's Theme - Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 # The Zombies Are Coming - Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 # Grasswalk - Plants vs. Zombies # Night Time in Front Yard (Horde) - Plants vs. Zombies # Gaze the Roof - Plants vs. Zombies # Ultimate Battle - Plants vs. Zombies # There's a Zombie on your lawn - Plants vs. Zombies # Dark Ages: Ultimate Battle - Plants vs. Zombies 2 # Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Rap - JT Music 'Gessen Academy Garden' # Gessen Ninja Room - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Successor of Hanzo ~ Asuka's Theme - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Crimson Heart - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Hien's Caliber ~ Ikaruga's Theme - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Fun for Adults ~ Haruka's Theme - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Mirai and Futsure - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Grandfather's Wish - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus # Grandma's True Motive - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus # Simple, Fair Fight! - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus # Light and Silence - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus # Slash on Through Mastery! - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus # Kyōran no Tamashī (Hikage's Battle Theme) - Senran Kagura: Burst 'Gluttony' # Cerberus - Dante's Inferno # Hall of Gluttons - Dante's Inferno # Minos - Dante's Inferno # Excessum Alighiero - Dante's Inferno # Bleeding Charon - Dante's Inferno # The Queen of Hell - Dante's Inferno # Devil Went Down to Georgia - Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock # Escape From Ub - The 3rd Birthday # Metropolis (God of War) - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale # Highway to Hell - AC/DC # Du Hast - Rammstein # Country Roads - Hermes House Band 'Grimiore Heart Airship' # Fairy Tail Theme Song - Fairy Tail # Erza's Theme - Fairy Tail # Mavis - Fairy Tail # Sabertooth Theme - Fairy Tail # Dragon Force - Fairy Tail # Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring - Fairy Tail # Counterattack Signal - Fairy Tail # Rising - Fairy Tail # Against Magic - Fairy Tail # Champion of Magic - Fairy Tail # The Highwind Takes to the Skies - Final Fantasy VII # Beast Battle Penance Theme - Final Fantasy X 'Happy Diner' # Happy Days theme song - Happy Days # I Was May Be Too Young - Suzi Quatro # I'm Always Here (Baywatch Theme) - Jimi Jamison # Sitcom Medley - Straight No Chaser # Friends Theme Tune - F.R.I.E.N.D.S. # Azure Blue World - Sonic Adventure # Seaside Hill (Modern) - Sonic Generations # Sunshine Seaside (3D Beach Party) - Super Mario 3D World # King's Theme - Tekken 3 # Beach Theme - Tangerine Dream 'Haunted Mines' # Main Theme (New Version) - Heroes of the Storm # Rock Opera - Heroes of the Storm # The Haunted Mines (Version #2) - Heroes of the Storm # Sky Temple Theme 1 - Heroes of the Storm # We Move Together As One (Nexus Remix) - Heroes of the Storm # Rejuvenescência (Nexus Remix) - Heroes of the Storm # Terran 3 - Heroes of the Storm # Power of the Horde - Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne # Orc Theme - Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne # Arthas Theme - Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne # Horde Battle - World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor # Alliance Battle - World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor # Shamburger - Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings # Forgotten Grotto (Aganos' Theme) - Killer Instinct (2013) 'Hogwarts Express' # Hedwig's Theme - Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone # Hogwarts Express/Chocolate Frogs - Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone # The Quidditch Match - Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone # The Face of Voldemort - Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone # Reunion of Friends - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets # The Flying Car - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets # Hogwarts' March - Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire # Lily's Theme - Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows Part 1 # Battle Of Hogwarts - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 # Courtyard Apocalypse - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 # International Match - Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup # Thomas Writes Sins Not Tragedies - oneboredjeu Mashup 'Hoth War-Zone' # Star Wars (Main Theme) - John Williams # Duel of The Fates - John Williams # Anakin Vs. Obi-Wan / Battle of the Heroes - John Williams & London Symphony Orchestra # Jar Jar's Introduction and The Swim to Otoh Gunga - Star Wars: Episode 1 - The Phantom Menace # The Battle Of Yavin - Star Wars: Episode IV (A New Hope) # Throne Room Theme - Star Wars: Episode IV (A New Hope) # The Battle of Hoth - Star Wars: Episode V (The Empire Strikes Back) # The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme) - Star Wars: Episode V (The Empire Strikes Back) # Victory Celebration/End Title - Star Wars: Episode VI (Return of the Jedi) # Jedi Temple March - Star Wars: Episode III (Revenge of the Sith) # Force Theme - Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens # Rey's Theme - Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens # March of the Resistance - Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens # Main Theme - Rouge One: A Star Wars Story 'Magicant' # Magicant/Eight Melodies - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS # Smiles and Tears - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS # Onett Theme/ Winters Theme - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Mother 3 Love Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # You Call This a Utopia - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Humoresque of a Little Dog - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Fourside - Super Smash Bros. Melee # Pollyanna (I Believe In You - Vocal) - Earthbound # Battle With a Dangerous Foe - Mother # Megalovania - Undertale 'Mikaboshi Mountain Citadel' # Castle of Time (Timey Wimey) - Jyc Row # Princess Tempora Main Theme - Jyc Row # Stone Tower Theme【Folk/Orchestral version】- James Dean # Forest Temple - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time # Spirit Temple - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time # Angry Aztec Lobby - Donkey Kong 64 # Voices of the Temple - Donkey Kong Country Returns # Destroyed Skyworld - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # The Forested Temple - Final Fantasy VII # Tower of Sorcery - Castlevania 64 # Opa Opa - Antique # Lugia's Theme - Pokémon 2000 'Morioh' # Diamond is Unbreakale (Main Theme) - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable # Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable # Great Days (Unit Ver) - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable # The Hand - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable # Electric Guitarist - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable # Killer - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable # Third Bomb - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable # Golden Spirit - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle # Kill A - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle # Luck & Pluck - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle # Volare Via! - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle # Tusk - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle # Morioh Town & Boing-Boing Cape - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Josuke Higashikata's Theme - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Okuyasu Nijimura's Theme - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Koichi Hirose's Theme - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Yukako Yamagishi's Theme - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Yoshikage Kira's Theme - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Pet Shop's Theme - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Another One Bites the Dust - Queen 'Mushroom Kingdom II' # Mushroom Kingdom II - Super Smash Bros. Melee # Peach's Castle - Super Smash Bros. Melee # Super Mario Bros. 3 - Super Smash Bros. Melee # Super Mario World Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Main Theme (Super Mario 64) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Main Theme - Super Mario 3D Land # Athletic (Baby Yoshi Singing & Yoshi Drums) - New Super Mario Bros. U # Petey Pirhana's Theme - Mario Strikers Charged Football # Super Mario Bros. 2 Ending Theme (Orchestral Cover/Remix) - String Player Gamer # Super Mario Bros. 3 Ending Theme (Orchestral Cover/Remix) - String Player Gamer # Super Mario Bros 2 "Underground" - Silentzorah # Do The Mario - Super Mario Bros. Super Show 'NBA London Court' # NBA on NBC Theme - National Basketball Association # NBA on TNT Theme - National Basketball Association # Space Jam Theme - Quad City DJ's # Lets get ready to Rumble - Jock Jams # Fly Like An Eagle - Seal # Move Your Feet - Junior Senior # Slam - Pendulum # Battle Royal Dome – Pokémon Sun & Moon # Orchid's Theme: Rebel Outpost - Killer Instinct (2013) # Panda - World Wrestling Entertainment 'Omashu' # Main Theme - Avatar: The Last Airbender # Agni Kai - Avatar: The Last Airbender # Scraf Dance - Avatar: The Last Airbender # Into The Earth Kingdom - Avatar: The Last Airbender # Last Agni Kai (The Phoenix King) - Avatar: The Last Airbender # Ending Theme - Avatar: The Last Airbender # Avatar State - The Legend of Korra # Greatest Change - The Legend of Korra # Desert 2 (Sky Sands) - Kirby Mass Attack # Gritzy Desert - Super Smash Bros. Brawl 'Overdell Cemetary' # Digimon (Main Theme) - Paul Gordon # Overdell Cemetary - Digimon World # Major Battle – Digimon World # Badguy's Festival - Digimon Rumble Arena # Reapermon's Den - Digimon Rumble Arena # Chaos Wasteland - Digimon Rumble Arena 2 # First Boss Theme - Digimon World 2 # Myotismon's Theme (Yami Kara No Mezamase) - Digimon Adventure 01 # Brave Heart - Digimon Adventure 01 # Beat Hit! - Digimon Adventure 02 # Here We Go - Digimon: The Movie # Change into Power - Digimon: The Movie # Halloween Lavender Town - Pokémon Go # Haunty Halls Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 'Peggle' # Peggle Beat 1 - Peggle Deluxe # Peggle Beat 4 - Peggle Deluxe # Peggle Beat 6 - Peggle Deluxe # Peggle Beat 7 - Peggle Deluxe # Peggle Beat 9 - Peggle Deluxe # Peggle Beat 10 - Peggle Deluxe # Peggle Nights Beat 3 - Peggle Deluxe # Peggle Nights Beat 6 - Peggle Deluxe # Peggle Nights Beat 7 - Peggle Deluxe # Peggle Nights Beat 8 - Peggle Deluxe # Peggle Nights Beat 9 - Peggle Deluxe # Peggle Nights Beat 10 - Peggle Deluxe # Xiaoyu - Tekken Tag Tournament # Megalovania - Undertale 'Planet Namek' # Dragon Soul - Dragon Ball Z Kai # Vegeta's Super Saiyan Theme - Dragon Ball Z # Super Saiyan 3 Theme - Dragon Ball Z # Edge of Spirit - Dragon Ball Z: Budōkai Tenkaichi 3 # Menace - Dragon Ball Z: Budōkai Tenkaichi 3 # The Meteor - Dragon Ball Z: Budōkai Tenkaichi 3 # Shine - Dragon Ball Z: Budōkai Tenkaichi 3 # Wild Rush - Dragon Ball Z: Budōkai Tenkaichi 3 # Planet Namek - Dragon Ball FighterZ # Beerus Madness - Dragon Ball Super # Raging Blast - J-Stars Victory vs. # In your belief - Asura's Wrath 'Rebel Army Boot Camp' # Main Theme/Mission 1 - Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001 # Inner Station - Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001 # Assault Theme - Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II(X) # Back to the China - Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II(X) # First Contact - Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II(X) # Steel Beast 6Beets - Metal Slug 3 # The Unknown World - Metal Slug 3 # Show Spirit - Metal Slug 4 # The Scene of a Hard Battle - Metal Slug 4 # Windy Day - Metal Slug 5 # Fierce Battle - Metal Slug 5 # Coal Mine - Metal Slug 7 # The Waterfall - Metal Slug 7 # DESERT REQUIEM ~Operation02UM~ - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match 'Shiganshina District' # Attack on Titan Opening - Attack on Titan # Opening 3 (Shinzou wo Sasageyo) - Attack on Titan # Ending (1) - Attack on Titan # Attack ON Titan - Attack on Titan # Aramy Attack (Mikasa) - Attack on Titan # Eren's Berserk Theme - Attack on Titan # Armored Titan Theme - Attack on Titan # Attack on Titan Theme -LR Mix- (Against the mega disastrous blow) - Dead or Alive 5: Last Round # Opened Way - Shadow of the Colossus # Counterattack - Shadow of the Colossus # Devil Kazumi - Tekken 7 # Sayonara Heaven - Pop'n Music 'Shinonome Lab' # Hyadain no Joujou Yuujou - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Yukko no Suramappagi Dayo Jinsei Ha - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Mio no Kaputte Kaputte Moe Chigire - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Mai No Kakakata Kataomoi - Bon - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Nichijou no Machi (Mai Pace) - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Hakase no Suki Nano Nano - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Nano no Ohirune Sentaku - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Misato no Gakkou Seikatsu wa Bakuhatsu - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Sekiguchi Yuria no Senpai to Igo Soccer bu - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Raspberry Heaven - Azumanga Dioh # Go! Go! Maniac! - K-ON!! # Nnawakenaikedo~ - Nanawoakari 'Shrek's Swamp' # All Star - Smash Mouth # I'm a Believer - Smash Mouth # Livin La Vida Loca (Shrek 2 cover) - Eddie Murphy & Antonio Banderas # Main Theme - Shrek Superslam # Poison Apple Inn - Shrek Superslam # Dragon's Gate - Shrek Superslam # Swamp - Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing # Green Forest - Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing # Bayou Boogie - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong-Quest (SNES) # Pitch-Black Jungle Stage (Brazil) - Street Fighter IV # Living Forest - Mortal Kombat (2011) # Hallelujah - Rufus Wainwright 'Skapokon's Nova Altar' # Main Theme - Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games # Opening (Super Smash Bros. Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Battlefield Ver. 2 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # You Can't Fight the Homestuck! - Kylee Henke # Sburban Jungle - Homestuck Volume 4 # Perfect World - The Emperor's New Groove # Run Llama Run - The Emperor's New Groove # Metal Head - Donkey Kong Country (TV) # Gravity Falls Theme Song (EXTENDED) - Gravity Falls # Disney's Frozen "Let It Go" (Skorge DUBSTEP Remix) - OfficialSkorge # Hyrule Field - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time # Sunshine in the Rain - Bodies Without Organs 'Springfield Nuclear Power Plant' # (Green Day) Simpsons Theme - The Simpsons Movie # Springfield - The Simpsons Game # Land of Chocolate - The Simpsons Game # Around The World in 80 Bites - The Simpsons Game # The Day Springfield Stood Still - The Simpsons Game # Final Boss Theme - The Simpsons Game # Downtown Springfield, Stage 1 - The Simpsons (Arcade) # Boss Battle, Wrestler - The Simpsons (Arcade) # Final Boss, Mr. Burns 1 - The Simpsons (Arcade) # Bart Goes Downtown - The Simpsons Hit & Run # Incriminating Caffeine - The Simpsons Hit & Run # D'oh Song - DJ Homer 'Steamboat Willie' # Steamboat Willie - Disneyland # Heigh Ho - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs # I bring you a song - Bambi # Pink Elephants on Parade - Dumbo # Tomorrow City - Epic Mickey # Oswald's Theme - Epic Mickey # Introduction - Cuphead # Inkwell Isle One - Cuphead # Forset Follies - Cuphead # "hahahahahahmyheadhurtshahahaha" (Peacock's Theme) - Kai Kennedy 'Super Smash Ferox Pillar' # C'Mon and Ride the Smash Train - BotanicSage # Super Smash Mouth Bros (Instrumental) - The Living Tombstone # Boss Battle Theme (Music Cover) - SmoothDude(77) # Step: The Plain - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Mario Paint Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Id (Purpose) - Fire Emblem Awakening # Fire Emblem Theme - Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn # Good Bye Esaka (Arranged) - The King of Fighters 2000 # Linkle - Hyrule Warriors Legends # Waluigi Pinball - Mario Kart DS # Rival Gladion - Pokémon Sun & Moon # Cuphead rap (Nightcore) JT Music - 707 Music # Overwatch Victory Theme (Electro Swing) - The Musical Ghost # Eat The Rich - Aerosmith 'Sveriges Uppfuckade Riksdag' # Mawjouaa Galbi (Burak Balkan Remix) - Burak Balkan # In med bollen (2012) - Markoolio # Kärlekssång från mig - Markoolio # På festplatsen - Owe Thörnqvist # I Love Europe - Christer Sjögren # Nu tar vi dom - Tre Kronor # När vi gräver guld i USA - GES # Vandraren - Nordman # Kom och ta mig långt Härifrån - Brandsta City Släckers # Bolibompa remix - Time4clapping # Björnes Magasin Intro REMIX - tweakwatt # (Åh) När ni tar saker I egna händer (Remix) - Nightcore Gengar # Pizza Hut Song (US CITIZENS ONLY) - freefree75 # Temple Hideout - Street Fighter V 'Technodrome in Dimension X' # Pizza Power - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Coming Out of Their Shells Tour # Big Apple, 3AM - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles In Time Reshelled # Prehistoric Turtlesaurus - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles In Time Reshelled # Neon Night Riders - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles In Time Reshelled # Starbase: Where No Turtle Has Gone Before - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles In Time Reshelled # Boss Theme - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time Reshelled # Shredder Battle - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles In Time Reshelled # Main Theme - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES) # Stage Theme 2 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up # Turtle Base - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up # Ninja Rap - Vanilla Ice # Pizza Hut Song (US CITIZENS ONLY) - DJ Ötzi 'The Black Island' # Symphonic Theme - The Adventures of Tintin # Tintin and Company - The Adventures of Tintin # Claiming the Meteorite - The Adventures of Tintin # Behind the Waterfall - The Adventures of Tintin # Marlinspike - The Adventures of Tintin # The Adventures of Tintin - The Adventures of Tintin (2011) # Snowy's Theme - The Adventures of Tintin (2011) # Sir Francis And The Unicorn - The Adventures of Tintin (2011) # Red Rackam's Curse And The Treasure - The Adventures of Tintin (2011) # Welcome to Jurassic Park - Jurassic Park (1993) 'The Great Wall of China' # Asian Music Instrumental - Derek & Brandon Fiechter # Inheritance (TEAM China Theme) - The King of Fighters XIV # PSYCHO SOLDIER (Super China Remix) - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match # ART OF FIGHTING (Dragon, Tiger and Swallow) - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match # Chinese New Year (Quing Chang Stage) - Samurai Shodown VI # Dance of the Evening Crane (Iroha's Theme) - Samurai Shodown VI # Konikoni City - Pokémon Sun & Moon # Malie City (Day) - Pokémon Sun & Moon # Vs. Ho-Oh (Hito Ookami) - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver # Dragon Driftway - Mario Kart 8 # Super Mario Land Chai Kingdom Remix - HighwindIV # Piston Hondo's Theme - Punch-Out!! (Wii) # Kanzuki Estate - Street Fighter V # Theme of Fei-Long - Super Street Fighter IV # Vanity Paradise (Hsien-Ko's Theme) - Darkstalkers 3 # Uncharted Region of China - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars # Title Theme - Muramasa: The Demon Blade # Chinatown Brawl (Kim Wu's Theme) - Killer Instinct (2013) # Short Hair - Mulan # I'll make a man out of you - Mulan 'Tokyo' # Godzilla's Theme - Godzilla Unleashed # Kiryu's & Mechagodzilla 2's Theme - Godzilla Unleashed # Jet Jaguar Theme - Godzilla Unleashed # Moguera Theme - Godzilla Unleashed # Gojira's (Godzilla) Theme Song - Godzilla vs. Mothra # The Xilien Arrive (M10 Edit) - Godzilla: Final Wars # Ending Title - Godzilla: Final Wars # Main Theme - Godzilla (2014) # "Come with me" - Godzilla (1998) # MAIN THEME (Pacific Rim) - Pacific Rim # KYO CLONE TEAM (Mutually Exclusive Dichotomy) - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match # Nightwish - Nightquest 'Torture Chamber' # Darkness of Fear - Castlevania Judgement # Bloody Tears - Castlevania Judgment # Slash - Castlevania Judgment # Tower of Dolls - Castlevania Judgment # Mad Forest - Castlevania: Judgement # Simon's Theme - Castlevania: Harmony of Despair # Heart of Fire - Castlevania: Harmony of Despair # Divine Bloodlines - Castlevania: Harmony of Despair # Ruined Castle Corridor - Castlevania: Harmony of Despair # Dissonant Courage - Castlevania: Order or Eccelsia # Sorrow's Distortion - Castlevania: Order or Eccelsia # Castle Center - Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness # Belmont's Theme - Castlevania: Lords of Shadow # Carmilla Fight (Grand Battle) - Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 'WarioWare, Inc.' # WarioWare, Inc. - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # WarioWare, Inc. Medley - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Ashley's Song (JP) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Main Theme - WarioWare: Smooth Moves # Tomorrow Hill - WarioWare: Smooth Moves # Dr. Crygor's Theme (Yellow Murmur) - WarioWare: Smooth Moves # Wii Dancing (Unused Track) - WarioWare: Smooth Moves # Body Rock - WarioWare D.I.Y. # Glittertown - Wario Land: Shake It! # Stonecarving City - Wario Land: Shake It! # Dragon Battle (AR Games) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Final Boss - Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter 'Wily Castle' # Cut Man Stage (Mega Man) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Air Man Stage (Mega Man 2) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Dr. Wily Stage 1 & 2 (Mega Man 2) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Metal Man Stage - Mega Man 2 # Flash Man Stage - Mega Man 2 # Crash Man Stage - Mega Man 2 # Heat Man Stage - Mega Man 2 # Galaxy Man Stage - Mega Man 9 # Tornado Man Stage - Mega Man 9 # Stage Select Theme - Mega Man X # Shining Hotarunicus Stage - Mega Man X5 # Sigma's Theme - Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite # X vs. Zero - Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite # Where the Wind Blows - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars 'Winter Village' # We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Heavy Metal Version Cover) - Orion's Reign # Feliz Navidad - Jose Feliciano # Carol of the Bells - Metallica # Tomten jag vill ha en riktig jul - Busungarna # Jungle Bells - Crazy Frog # Whoville 2 - The Grinch (video game) # Who Lake - The Grinch (video game) # Sleigh Ride - The Grinch (video game) # Cool Cool Mountain - Super Mario 64 # GCN Sherbet Land - Mario Kart 8 # Snowpoint City (Night) - Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl # Aurora Australis - Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection 'World Bowser' # World 8 (Bowser) - Super Mario 3D World # Bowser's Highway Showdown - Super Mario 3D World # Hisstocrat - Super Mario 3D World # Motley Bossblob - Super Mario 3D World # World 7 (Castle) - Super Mario 3D World # The Great Tower Showdown 1 - Super Mario 3D World # Moon Kingdom (Honeylune Ridge: Caves) - Super Mario Odyssey # Bowser Battle 1: Nimbus Arena - Super Mario Odyssey # Bowser Battle 2: Final Battle - Super Mario Odyssey # Bowser's Castle - Super Mario Odyssey # Jump Up! Super Star! - Super Mario Odyssey # Road to Bowser - Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser's Galaxy Generator - Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Melty Monster Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser Jr.'s Boomsday Machine - Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser's Castle - Mario Kart 8 # Grumble Volcano (Wii) - Mario Kart 8 # Final Boss Phase 2 (Lava) - New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Bowser's Theme - Super Mario 64 # Melty Molten Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 'WrestleMania 33' # WWE Royal Rumble 2013 Theme (Champion) - Clement Marfo & The Frontline # My Time Is Now - World Wrestling Entertainment # Real American - World Wrestling Entertainment # Sexy Boy - World Wrestling Entertainment # I Came To Play - World Wrestling Entertainment # Can you dig it - World Wrestling Entertainment # Metalingus - World Wrestling Entertainment # Crank It Up - World Wrestling Entertainment # Who's Next - World Wrestling Entertainment # R. Mika Theme "Epic Rock" Cover - LittleVMills # Theme of Hugo - Ultra Street Fighter IV # Tina's Theme (I Feel for You) - Dead or Alive 5 'Yoshi's Island' # Yoshi's Island (Smash Bros.) - Super Smash Bros. # Yoshi's Story - Super Smash Bros. Melee # Yoshi's Island - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Yoshi's Woolly World - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Ending (Yoshi's Story) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Obstacle Course - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # vs. Ms. Cluck the Insincere - Yoshi's Woolly World # vs. Burt the Bashful - Yoshi's Woolly World # vs. Naval Pirhana - Yoshi's Woolly World # Wildlands - Yoshi's Island DS # Yo-Yo-Yoshi - Yoshi's Story # Yoshi Star Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 'Zepp' # D.O.A. (Character Select) - Guilty Gear XX #Reload # Holy Orders (Ky Kiske's Theme) - Guilty Gear XX # Writhe In Pain (Millia Rage's Theme) - Guilty Gear XX # Burly Heart (Potemkin's Theme) - Guilty Gear XX # Kage Matsuri (I-No's Theme) - Guilty Gear XX # Momentary Life (Baiken's Theme) - Guilty Gear XX # Awe of She (Dizzy's Theme) - Guilty Gear XX # Still In The Dark (Millia Rage vs. Eddy (Zato-1) Theme) - Guilty Gear XX # Marionette (Elphelt Valentine's Theme) - Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- # Shinsou (Opening Theme Full) - Blazblue Continnium Shift II # Rebellion (Ragna The Bloodedge's Theme) - Blazblue Calamity Trigger # Crystal Forest (Celica A. Mercury's Theme) - Blazblue Chrono Phantasma Extend 'Menu Music List' Just like in Brawl and Smash Wii U, the player can also adjust which songs that will play on the menus as well. # Menu - Super Smash bros. for Wii U # Menu - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Wi-Fi Waiting Room - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Character Select (Super Smash Bros.) - Super Smash Bros. # Menu 2 - Super Smash Bros. Melee # Character Select (Street Fighter IV) - Street Fighter IV # Main Menu Theme (SSFIV) - Super Street Fighter IV # Main Menu Theme (Street Fighter X Tekken) - Street Fighter X Tekken # Main Menu Theme (SFV) - Street Fighter V # Menu - Rhythm Heaven # Select Screen - Mortal Kombat II (Arcade) # Main Theme (Second Version) - Killer Instinct (2013) 'STAGE TRIVIA' * "Winter Village" is the first of two stages that isn't singed under a franchise of origin, the second being "African Plains". * "Wily Castle" is the only stage so far that was brought over from the actual Smash-games, that has some of its elements removed. In this case it is the Yellow Devil that doesn't appear during the fights. ** It was later followed by "Magicant", where the Flying Men no longer appear during a battle. * "African Plains", "City of Chaos" and "World Bowser" are so far the only stages that has two different Kruel KO's depending on which direction the opponent was knocked towards when the Kruel KO was activated. * There are a few stages that acts like "home-stage" to several characters that aren't from the same franchise as the stage itself. So far we have: *# African Plains (George of the Jungle, Master HiSing & Reg) *# Arkham Asylum (Rorschach & Scarecrow) *# Castle of Friendship (Cheese Sandwich, Derpy Hooves & Fluffle Puff) *# Sveriges Uppfuckade Riksdag (Dödis & Freud Stream) * "Super Smash Ferox Pillar" is teh first stage to have one of its songs moved to another stage. Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl (Freedom2017) Category:Stages Category:Final Fantasy Category:Marvel Animated Universe Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Street Fighter Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Star Trek Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Senran Kagura Category:Dante's Inferno Category:Fairy Tail Category:Happy Days Category:Harry Potter Category:Star Wars Category:Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Super Mario Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Dragon Ball Category:Metal Slug Category:Nichijou: My Ordinary Life Category:Shrek Category:The Simpsons Category:The King of Fighters Category:Godzilla Category:WarioWare Category:World Wrestling Entertainment Category:Yoshi's Island Category:The Adventures of Tintin Category:NBA Category:Attack on Titan Category:Disney Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Peggle Category:Guilty Gear Category:Mega Man Category:Castlevania Category:Warcraft Category:Alien Planet Category:Pokémon Extreme Randomizer Nuzlocke Category:Mother Category:Starter Stages